Star Wars: An Unlikely Future
by Altair87
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far far away... so begins the story of Jedi Apprentice Aiden Janesco, and his struggle to become a jedi. He will encounter many a struggle and also find something he wasn't counting on. Love.


**Star Wars: An Unlikely Future**

**Chapter 1: The Naboo Blockade**

The sun is rising on the city planet of Coruscant and off in the distance you can see the Jedi Temple. Young Padawan learner Aiden Janesco is awoken by a knock at his door.

"Come in." Aiden says.

It is Master Plo Koon and he has a grin on his face, or so Aiden thinks, because it his hard to tell with Master Koon's breathing apparatus.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up." Master Koon says as he chuckles.

Aiden laughs as well, and gets out of bed. Master Koon leaves as Aiden gets dressed. Aiden walks out of his room and does not see Master Koon. He goes around the corner and Master Koon is talking to Master Luminara. He smiles and then looks over and sees Luminara's apprentice and he stops smiling. She looks so beautiful to him with her olive skin and stunning blue eyes. She has amazing and cute tattoos going on her nose and under her eyes and he is curious at what they mean. He walks up to the group.

"Ah so glad you could join us. This is my apprentice Aiden Janesco." Plo Koon says as he puts his hand on Aiden's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you Aiden. I am Master Luminara Unduli." Luminara says.

"Nice to meet you. I have seen you in the temple before and I have heard of you. You are a great master." Aiden says as he bows and smiles.

Aiden looks back over to Luminara's apprentice and she smiles, as does he.

"Oh how rude of me. This is my apprentice Barriss Offee." She says with a smile as she puts her hands on Barriss' shoulders.

Barriss bows her and and curtsies. She looks up and is smiling.

"It is very nice to meet all of you" she says still smiling.

Barriss slips and little and Aiden catches her by the hand. They both make eye contact, and Aiden's heart skips a beat. Barriss blushes a bit and pulls her hand away. Plo and Luminara notice and smile, because they know that they are young and nothing will come of it.

"Well how bout we leave these two to get to know each other, since we are all going on a mission together."

Master Plo and Luminara walk away leaving Aiden and Barriss alone. They both look around a little nervous and feeling awkward. Aiden can't believe he is nervous. He shouldn't be at all he is twelve years old and she is ten he should be better than this.

"So do you wanna go grab something to eat Barriss? We can talk there, and get to know each other better."

"That would be wonderful."

As they walk to the cafeteria, Aiden has a strong urge to hold Barriss' hand. He has no idea what is going on. He has never felt this way before. He decides that after he is done talking to Barriss he will go see Master Yoda. When they got to the cafeteria, it was almost completely empty except for Master Kit Fisto and his apprentice were there. They sat all the way on the other side far way from them so they could have privacy.

"So Barriss how were you discovered by the Jedi?"

"I was found by a Jedi on a starliner in deep space where i was born. What about you Aiden?"

"I was found by Master Plo Koon on my home world of Naboo."

"You're from Naboo? So you must be pretty upset with the Trade Federation and their blockade of your homeworld."

"Yeah I am, but I can't let it get to me. Like Master Plo says a Jedi must not give into bad emotions, because it is a path to the dark side."

"That is very true. You are very wise for your age Aiden."

She smiles and Aiden feels himself getting warm. He takes a deep breath and smiles back. They talked what seemed like forever, but it was so wonderful. Aiden checked the time and he realized they were late for meeting their masters.

"Oh crap, Barriss we are an hour late for meeting masters Plo and Luminara."

Barriss' eyes get huge and she jumps up and starts running for the hanger bay. Aiden chases after her as he knows both of them are in deep trouble. When they reached the hanger bay they saw their masters by the ship talking. They both walked slowly and with their heads down and didn't say anything. To their great relief though both masters were smiling at them.

"So did you two have fun getting to know one another?" Master Plo said.

"You're not mad at us?" Aiden and Barriss said together with shock in their voice, but relief in their eyes.

"We wanted you two to get to know each other so it's fine that you were late." Luminara said with a smile on her face.

We all get into the ship to make our way to Naboo. Aiden is sitting by Barriss and from the corner of his eye he is looking at her. She was so beautiful to him, he just couldn't help but stare. He so wished he could hold her hand. It was so close to his that he was tempted to, but he did not. He took a deep breath to calm himself. Master Plo looked over at him.

"Are you ok Aiden? You seem very tense."

"I am fine master."

Aiden felt bad for lying to his master, but he couldn't tell him the truth. Because he knew he would be expelled from the Order. He looks back at Barriss this time turning his head a little bit. As he looked he daydreamed of when they were older. He felt someone touch his hand, and his daydream ended. Barriss was looking at him, and his face got suddenly hot.

"You ok Aiden?"

Aiden opens his mouth but then closes it. She caught him staring at her, he was in trouble now.

"Sorry I was just thinking of the mission and just started to um stare off into space."

She smiled at him with that pretty and stunning smile. Aiden smiled back and kept his hand still, because she still had her hand on his hand. She pulled it away and blushed.

They were halfway to Naboo when they got ready to discuss their mission.

"Our mission is simple. Convince the Gungans to help the Naboo in this tough crises. Like I said it's simple, but not easy." Master Plo stated.

"Yes Master Plo is right. The Gungans do not trust the Naboo, of course I am sure you knew that Aiden." Master Luminara said.

Aiden shook his head in agreement. He in fact knew this even though he spent so little time on his home world, and that this was his first trip back in six years. He was so excited to be going back. Maybe he could go see his parents once the mission was over. He was smiling big and then he looked over to Barriss and saw she was too. They discussed more of the finer details that way nothing could go wrong.

At long last they had finally reached Naboo. The trip seemed to have taken forever, but in all truths it didn't. Aiden was ready, of course this was not gonna be easy for they had to get by the blockade. To their surprise when they got close nothing happened. It was quite odd to them. They flew by the blockade and still nothing happened. When they entered the atmosphere thats when it happened. The ship was rattled and there was an explosion. They had been shot. The ship was plummeting with great speed. Aiden and Barriss looked at each other and they both had shock on their faces.

"Hold on this is gonna be a little rough." Master Plo said with concern in his voice.

Everybody grabbed onto something and they crashed in the middle of a huge forest. Aiden shakes his head to un daze himself. He feels a warm sensation running down his face. He realizes he has busted his head and he is bleeding. He then feels someone touching the injury. He looks and it is Barriss. He is ready to saying something when he feels a weird sensation where is injury is. Barriss' hands are glowing. After about a minute she stops and his head doesn't hurt anymore.

"What did you do?"

"I know how to use Force Heal."

"Wow that is so amazing!"

Aiden smiled big, and Barriss started to blush. He got up and gave Barriss a hug. She hugged him back. They pulled away and were both smiling. Their masters looked at them and smiled too.

"Alright, Luminara and I are going to go see the Gungans. You two stay here with the ship ok?"

"Ok master." Aiden and Luminara said together.

Master Plo and Luminara left the ship leaving Aiden and Barriss alone. They both sat down and crossed their arms.

"Man this sucks. I thought we were gonna go with them." Aiden said with disappointment in his voice.

"Me too, but I guess since the ship got shot down they changed their plans."

"Well I am glad I have you for company Barriss."

"I am too."

They talked and waited for three hours, and they were both starting to worry.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?"

"I think you're right Barriss. I think we should go look for them."

They both got up and left the ship making their way towards the Gungan city. They were waling for twenty minutes when it suddenly got very quite. Aiden was about to say something when he heard a blaster go off. He dodged it before he got hit by the fire. He and Barriss both pulled out their lightsabers. Just then twenty battle droids came out of the brush with their blasters ready. Aiden and Barriss went on the attack slashing four droids in half. The droids finally fired back and Aiden deflected them back at them destroying both with easy. Barriss came dashing towards a group of droids and slashed them all in half. In a matter of minutes all the droids were destroyed. Aiden and Barriss both shut off their lightsabers and took a deep breath.

"What in the world are they doing here?"

"I don't know Aiden, but they weren't really that tough."

They both laugh and start back on their journey to find their masters. They had been walking for and hour when Barriss taps Aiden on the shoulder.

"Yes what is it Barriss?"

"I've seen that rock formation before Aiden. I think were lost."

Aiden looks over and low and behold it is the same rock formation.

"Damn it. This isn't good. How could we get lost. I'm sorry Barriss this is my fault."

"Don't worry about it, it will be ok."

Aiden smiles and hugs Barriss. She hugs back and smiles too. They are looking in all directions to figure which way to go next. Barriss points of to the right and is about to say something when it happens. They are attacked out of no where. Aiden feels a sharp pain in his head, and falls to the ground. The last thing he remembers is looking over and seeing Barriss on the ground unconscious before everything goes black.


End file.
